


The Announcement

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Honestly Sam practically adopted Jack so he's going to be an older brother and is going to love him, Jack being Jack, Pregnancy, Team as Family, Uncle Castiel (Supernatural), Uncle Dean Winchester, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You and Sam break the news of your pregnancy to your family.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592530
Kudos: 42





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Sam’s fingers moved over your stomach slowly, caressing your skin with his fingertips and whispering affectionate words to it. 

You weren’t showing yet. Your baby was just a peanut in a huge sac attached to the walls of your uterus, but your boyfriend was already absolutely in love with them already. 

“We could use a DNA thing to know the sex,” he raised his head suddenly, smiling at you. “What do you think? Then we’ll know if the baby is a boy or a girl, then we’ll be able to do their room sooner than later.”

You watched him for a moment and reached to caress his hair. 

“Or we could raise our kid without gendered pressure,” you suggested. “Paint a neutral nursery and then wait for them to pick their favourite colour before pushing the pink versus blue bullshit on them.”

He laughed and kissed your stomach. 

“The guys will freak out when we tell them,” he declared. “He’ll absolutely freak out. Mum too. She loves kids.”

You let a smile spread over your lips, and used your elbows to raise yourself to look at him. 

“Let me show you the gift I got them.”

Sam watched you with a confused and expectant face and sat up on the bed, watching you walk back to sit by his side. 

You opened the two boxes of gifts to your boyfriend and watched as he smiled at the shirts and mug you’d found on your last trip to the mall. 

“They’ll love it,” Sam smiled. 

You mirrored it and moved close to him, kissing his lips gently. 

“Come on, world’s hottest dad,” you rested your hands over his chest. “They’re probably waiting for us.”

. . . 

You bit your lip, watching Jack, Dean, and Mary while they continued to stare at you and Sam with curiosity while Castiel kept a straight face.

“Well?” she asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, you two are hiding too many secrets this week,” Dean said with a frown. “What is up? Are you getting engaged?”

That flared up Mary’s attention and a big smile came to her face.

“You’re engaged? Oh, that is…”

“We’re not,” you interrupted her. “We’re not engaged. But we have news.”

You turned to look at Sam and he smiled, squeezing your hand under the table. 

“Are you moving out?” Jack asked this time.

“No,” your boyfriend denied. “We’re staying. Just… You know what, just open your gifts.”

You reached for the table and pushed the four gifts closer to them, pointing each to their owner and rolling your eyes when they looked at you in confusion. 

“Gift?” Dean parroted you. 

“Yes,” you nodded. “Go on. Open it before you spoil the surprise for the others.”

It took the four of them no more than 15 seconds to open their gifts and read what was written over the clothing piece and in the mug. 

“Big brother,” Jack read the print over his shirt. “I don’t understand, I don’t have a younger brother.”

But Dean interrupted him, standing up and smiling openly while spreading his new shirt over his chest. 

“Funcle,” he exclaimed. “I’m gonna be a funcle!” 

The teen turned to him with even more confusion. 

“What is a funcle?” 

“It’s a fun uncle,” Dean answered proudly, just quoting the shirt. “Like your father, but way cooler.”

Jack turned from him to you, then back, and smiled openly. 

“You’re having a baby!” he exclaimed. “But how does that make me an older brother?”

You reached out, pulling his hand to yours and holding it tightly. 

“Jack… We’ve practically adopted you,” you reminded him. “This baby is definitely going to be your younger brother or sister.”

He smiled largely, and Castiel held the shirt, tightening this grip around it for a moment and raising his eyes to you. 

“Thank you,” he finally said. “I appreciate it very much.”

You nodded and Sam patted him on the back. 

“What about you, mum?” he turned to his mother. “What do you think?”

You all turned to Mary, and found her staring at you two.

“Is this serious?” she asked. “Are you two truly going to have a child?”

You nodded and she stood up, wrapping her arms around you tightly.

You smiled, surprised, and walked turned to Sam when she stepped back from you, giving her Sam the same warm embrace. 

“Congratulations,” Dean patted your back. “A baby! Wow.”

Sam scratched his neck. 

“Thank you,” he held your hand. “We’re happy to share the news with you guys.”

You all smiled and Dean turned to you with a smile. 

“But I’m totally cooler than Cas. I’m the funnier uncle,” Dean affirmed. “Right guys?”

Everyone just exchanged looks and shrugged, and he frowned. 

“What, I am. Right?”

“Whatever you say, Dean,” Sam reached for you, kissing your temple. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
